LimboStudios
LimboStudios, 'also known as ''The Exsalted One', is only known on the Fire Emblem Fates GameFAQs board for representing all of the extremely salty people on the Super Smash Bros GameFAQs boards who do not like Fire Emblem. Basically, he is a troll. After going on a tirade about why Fire Emblem is bad and about how Corrin/Kamui in Smash ruins the series, he got suspended. He's currently at level 3 Purgatory, and maybe stuck there for sometime, considering the unholy amount of filth he must be cleansed of, with the space between his ass cheeks estimated to take anywhere from 5 - 10 years to clean alone. He is no longer in Purgatory...and went on to scum his way around the Smash boards. He also visited the Switch board as well. In the end, he got banned. The end... Likes # Trolling # Super Smash Bros 4 # Fire Emblem Awakening (At least used to...) # Being salty about Corrin/Kamui and Cloud in Smash # Being really annoying # His favorite instrument to play is the skin flute # Nickleback # Donkey Kong # Metroid Dislikes # Fire Emblem # Japanese Games (Despite Smash Being 1) # Fire Emblem Awakening (Suddenly dislikes it...) # Cloud Strife, and Final Fantasy VII in general Topics # Not buying this game anymore. # PSA: Buy the game used if possible to avoid supporting censorship!!! Quotes # Someone needs to protest, these generic anime trash games are even infecting Smash with their irrelevant nobody characters, I loved Awakening but now I take back everything good I said about it, it deserves to burn, along with everything that keeps Japanizing Smash. # Why do you think most of the actual fanbase wanted people like King K. Rool, Shovel Knight, Ridley, etc...? Because they were characters that catered more to western tastes, which is what Sakurai should be doing. # I'd rather be a douche than a complacent sheep for the Japanese overlords. # I said I loved Awakening, past tense, I loved the FE series before it turned Smash into Jump! Ultimate Stars! Anime trash weaboo generic edition. # (In response to Mavitar saying You know what else has 6 characters in Smash? Pokemon.) Pokemon is relevant. # Fire Emblem is a pathetic niche series that deserved to be axed off the face of the earth. Even I am to blame as I purchased that steaming pile of horse dung called Awakening and even considered it good, I gope Intelligent Systems' studio/building burns down so they can't make more s***ty Fire Emblem games to plague Smash with. # I liked Fire Emblem when it knew its place, a pathetic little niche series with a fanbase that shouldn't even pass the 5-digit mark. # Sakurai is successful because you'd have to be astronomically incompetent to f*** up a concept as amazing as Smash Bros., Smash 4 probably had the largest amount of s***ty design choices and it still sold millions, Smash sells on concept alone, if that concept was accompanied by a fan-picked roster and quality gameplay, it'd be great. # Someone needs to protest, these generic anime trash games are even infecting Smash with their irrelevant nobody characters, I loved Awakening but now I take back everything good I said about it, it deserves to burn, along with everything that keeps Japanizing Smash. # Trolling? I think creating a Wiki page about someone who's merely stating their opinion is more along the lines of trolling. Yes I want to f***ing kill Sakurai, I won't do it though, it's not like you haven't ever felt so much hate towards a person. # Yet Smash usually included characters that were popular worldwide, this is the first installment to include several characters directed specifically to the Japanese public, I can't accept that. Also, I'm insulting a franchise I like the same as I insult many franchises I like, I don't agree with Fire Emblem thinking it's anything bigger than a niche anime RPG, and Sakurai seems to disagree as he obviously thinks it's this big blockbuster of insuperable quality, those would be DK and Metroid. # And it should've stayed at that, it was good, we got Radiant Dawn, we got Path of Radiance, Shadow Dragon, but at that time Sakurai didn't add every main character from every FE game, almost every newcomer from brawl was a non-anime-styled, international appeal, inmediately recognizable icon, Smash4 didn't do this, he went off the deep end of his 'creative' mindset and decided to actively avoid what the fanbase expected AND wanted for a long time for the sake of being unexpected.' Even if you're one of those people who thinks movesets actually matter, they could've at least given that moveset to a character from a beloved game, or something similar to it, Fire Emblem Fates shines for how unremarkable and shoddy it feels compared to every other game repped in Smash, even Awakening. I liked Fire Emblem when it knew its place. # As long as there's a useless Playstation posterboy in my roster, I'm unhappy, really, the only third parties that deserve to stay are the big 4 and maybe Bayonetta, since rather than betraying Nintendo now she's Nintendo exclusive. # Smash isn't actually fun to play, the only times where I enjoy Smash are character reveals. It's a Nintendo crossover, that's all that matters. # I enjoy speculation, I enjoy bashing Sakurai and his horrible character choices and I enjoy discussing why I find them horrible. # Pretty much what it says! Everyone who's againist the disgusting censorship! Try to get the game used if you can, you'll get to: Play the game, even play the real game with a restoration patch. Not give a single cent to Offended Soccer Moms United, also known as Nintendo of America. Not add a sales number to at least have them notice. This is a great way to boycott the censorship without missing out on the actual, if butchered game. Of course someone had to give them money for your used copy, but if half the copies sold were bought used that'd send a message. # There will be people who will willingly or unwillingly support the cutting-up of games for the sake of Nintendo's public image with the non-gamers, who don't matter in this situation # I want to play Fire Emblem Fates, not NoA's baby's first dating sim reduction. # I'm talking about the fact that the content was probably removed for stupid, nonsensical "think of the children" soccer moms and largely insecure dudebros. # If you support the censored version of Fire Emblem, I highly doubt you love it. Let NoA keep spoonfeeding you the parts of the game they deemed were 'appropiate' arbitrarily. # Keep defending Nintendo apologists, maybe the Treehouse will give you some nice big censorship in more and more games, and you'll praise it without thinking because it's ok when Nintendo does it right? There's nothing wrong with selling your soul for good PR with the people you shouldn't care about having good PR with while you keep s***ting on your actual fanbase again and again? # Skinship disturbing? It's not my fault you're so insecure. # Be sure to wear a big wool sweater and perhaps some clip-on sheep ears? Wouldn't want people to mistake you for someone who actually questions what they're given. # (In response to localization) The motives behind it are either nonexistent, overblown beyond any realm of reason, overparanoid, or entirely business-oriented, customer satisfaction and fanbase relations be damned, because it's ok to self-censor abd sell out to focus groups if you're making money out of it. So yes, there wasn't any good reason to cut skinship, the people who wanted it would've had it, the people who ignored it would've ignored it, and the people who were turned off by it shouldn't be listened to anyway, since they're the same that love to judge others because of fiction. # Maybe we want to play the actual game, you know, the Japanese version OR the fan translation made by people who actually give a s*** about the fans? # Don't appreciate your "fans have no power attitude" this kind of crap is exactly what allows s*** like this to happen, companies thinking they can do whatever they want because the apologists are everywhere. # censorship enabler. # Well, allowing Homosexuality and LGBT should be a worldwide and no-brainer standard for any modern evolved society. (You could argue Japan is not this but that's another discussion). # Jesus christ this is so backwards, ignorant and complacent, there is nothing bigger for gaming than gamers, you goddamn prude. No one would sue them over f***ing poking a character, this is why it being censored was so ridiculous. # Jesus Christ you're just being awfully pathetic now. Revelations is a piece of crap, I formed this opinion after PLAYING THROUGH IT. Quotes About Him # Woah mate, too much salt there. You wanna give me high-blood pressure? <BaraPanda> # >>blaming IS because Sakurai wanted another fire emblem character>considered Awakening good but finds it bad now for no reason.> came to Fates board to tell people he isn't buying the game.Yep he's either a troll or a idiot.. Or both.. <DarkKamui54> # Cool you can play Smash because it's totally Ameri-....Oh, wait it's Japanese....welp I guess we are all weebs. <DarkKamui54> # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIoMfVNVx4g <FinalActivity> # someone sounds ungrateful <BaraPanda> # Ah boo hoo stop crying! I normally wouldn't want another FE swordsmen either but Corrin is unique and that's why people are hyped. You want to cry and call IS a horrible company go ahead they are making millions while you cry about their game. Same with Sakerai he's successful because of his decisions. <DarkKamui54> # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJAq1N_cv-c <FinalActivity> # His name is Limbo because his logic is always below the bar. <FinalActivity> # you just stated that you want to kill Sakurai. You wan't to kill a man just because a video game character is in a popular fighting game as dlc <BaraPanda> # Actually you came in here calling us weebs and hurling insults and now you're upset because people are retaliating...wow...just wow. FinalActivity's statement makes a lot of sense. <DarkKamui54> # Lmao. LimboStudios' and Mario123311's replies are highly amusing. Stay salt, guys. Stay salt. # Oh hey, I haven't seen you before, Limbo! Now I understand why everyone hates you. <LordAlabast> Trivia # He's kind of mean. # He has bought Fire Emblem Awakening and liked it, but apparently doesn't like it now. # Despite saying he wouldn't, he does own Fates. # He apparently is representative of the Super Smash Bros 4 boards at large after the announcement Kamui/Corrin was in Smash. # LimboStudios has attempted to delete this page one time. # He also is known to report moderation for messages that call him out on his behavior. Beware. Category:Cancer Category:GameFAQs User